<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lavender Bath by SHUNDIANDROMEDA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703809">Lavender Bath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA'>SHUNDIANDROMEDA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, Kingdom of Corona (Disney), Lavender bath, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M, taking care of Cassandra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHUNDIANDROMEDA/pseuds/SHUNDIANDROMEDA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Italian]<br/>Cassandra ha la febbre e Raps e Eugene si prendono cura di lei.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lavender Bath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cassandra, per favore... Bevi almeno un sorso di tè, è ancora tiepido..."</p><p>Il mugolio infastdito proveniente dalla pila di coperte in un angolo del letto di Rapunzel precedette lo spuntare di una mano bianca e tremante che agitò un dito in segno di negazione, strappando al contempo uno sbuffo esasperato alla principessa; quest'ultima, seduta accanto al mucchio di stoffa, bilanciava tra le mani una tazza di maiolica decorata piena di tè fino all'orlo, che rifletteva le fiammelle delle candele accese per la notte.</p><p>"Mi fa male la gola, Raps..." rantolò una voce irriconoscibile e lontana, attutita dalle coperte: "Per stanotte è meglio se tu e Fitzherbert restiate nella sua stanza... N-Non voglio a-attaccarvi qualcosa.".</p><p>"È normale che ti faccia male la gola, Cass..." cercò di farla ragionare la principessa: "Hai la febbre alta e non scende da tre giorni... Ma un po' di tè potrebbe farti stare meglio.".</p><p>"Lasciala sul comodino... La berrò dopo... Ma non voglio c-che vi ammaliate anche voi... Eugene a-ammalato è qualcosa di impossibile..." rantolò la malata senza però uscire dal proprio bozzolo: "Sarebbe insopportabile... Più del solito."</p><p>Come se fosse stato chiamato, Eugene fece in quel momento la propria comparsa sulla soglia della stanza con una conca di metallo tra le braccia e lo fece con espressione soddisfatta: "Buonasera, Biondina, e anche a te Raggio di Luna. Siamo deliziosamente intrattabili come al solito anche stasera?"</p><p>Per tutta risposta, Cassandra gli ringhiò contro.</p><p>Rapunzel annuì con un mezzo sorriso e mostrò la tazza: "Stavo cercando di convincere questa testona a bere un po' ma non sembra convinta."</p><p>"Cass, ti assicuro che il nostro Raggio di Sole non ha intenzione di avvelenarti, questo piacere spetta a me." disse Eugene mentre si avvicinava al letto con un sorriso; la principessa notò solo in quel momento il quadrato di morbido cotone che il fidanzato teneva in mano.</p><p>Dopo aver appoggiato a terra la pesante conca, il giovane uomo si inginocchiò e immerse del tutto il pezzo di stoffa in acqua e lo lasciò a impregnarsi d'acqua per parecchi minuti prima di strizzarlo per poi tenerlo in mano, sospeso sopra il mucchio di coperte: "Cass, se non esci da quel cumulo puzzolente giuro che ci infilo una mano dentro e ti stano come un Gopher."</p><p>"Fallo e ti mordo la mano, Fitzherbert."</p><p>"Dai, Cass... Eugene ha portato dell'acqua per farti abbassare la febbre... Facciamo un tentativo..."</p><p>La voce supplichevole di Rapunzel - insieme a un vago sollievo per il gesto di Eugene - convinsero infine Cassandra; qualche minuto dopo, infatti, seppur debole come un gattino appena nato e quasi altrettanto cieca a causa degli occhi gonfi, lei fece la sua comparsa, strisciando fuori dal proprio rifugio, avvolta in una camicia da notte visibilmente sudata.</p><p>Nonostante la difficoltà nel distinguere le forme attorno a sé, tuttavia, non ci mise molto a riconoscere le sagome dei suoi due partner, seduti davanti a lei.</p><p>"Forza Cass, ora sdraiati."</p><p>Con voce gentile, Rapunzel prese la mano della fidanzata e la fece avvicinare a sé prima di aiutarla a distendersi sulle proprie gambe di modo che la testa di Cassandra poggiasse sulle cosce della principessa.</p><p>"Ora rilassati, è tiepida."</p><p>Il tono basso e rassicurante di Eugene per poco non strappò un gemito alla dama di compagnia, che tuttavia fece del proprio meglio per trattenersi.</p><p>Un attimo dopo, una piacevole sensazione di fresco avvolse la sua fronte bollente e si permise di chiudere per un attimo gli occhi, allo scopo di assaporare al meglio quella sensazione.</p><p>"Lo facevano in orfanotrofio quando uno di noi stava male, le pezze bagnate con un po' di lavanda fanno scendere la temperatura. È un metodo sicuro, sperimentato da generazioni di orfanelli con l'influenza." Il tono di Eugene era rimasto sempre lo stesso, basso e rassicurante, e continuava a inumidire la pezza ogniqualvolta ce ne fosse bisogno mentre Rapunzel non riusciva a stare ferma; nervosa com'era, concentrò le proprie attenzioni sui capelli di Cass, accarezzandoglieli e sbrogliandoli.</p><p>Ben presto, complice non solo il ritmo cadenzato delle mani della principessa tra i propri capelli e il piacevole tepore dell'acqua, Cass non poté più controllare il sonno, da cui venne ghermita pochi minuti dopo.</p><p>Ma prima di crollare, le sue mani indebolite dalla malattia si allungarono e, mentre una si posava sul ginocchio di Eugene, l'altra afferrò un lembo del vestito della Principessa, in quel momento unici appigli che aveva con la realtà.</p><p>"Shhhh, dormi, Cass... Domani il regno sarà ancora in piedi."</p><p>"L-Lo spero bene, Raps. E non fare quello che farebbe Fitzherbert, finiresti male..."</p><p>"E cosa vorresti dire con questo?!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>